custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarnii (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Sarnii was a manipulative Vo-Matoran who resided on Voya Nui, in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Vo-Matoran, Sarnii came into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on an unknown island, where she acquired some form of injury that resulted in her being sent to Karzahni. Karzahni In desperate search of healing, Sarnii submitted herself to Karzahni's repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of her, and hundreds of other Matoran, left the Vo-Matoran weaker and smaller than she had originally been. After Karzahni became aware of his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons. Sarnii's original Noble Kanohi Ruru was taken and replaced by a powerless Kanohi Kaukau Nuva. Additionally, she was given a pair of Shock Thumpers. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Sarnii encountered a Ko-Matoran named Jekkai. Sarnii soon learnt of his desire to escape the dead-end settlement and to lead a scholarly life, by becoming a Seer in Ko-Metru, and began lusting after him. Seeing the opportunity to depart the Southern Continent and travel to Metru Nui, where she could be rebuilt into her original form, Sarnii began manipulating the young scientist into developing an attraction to her. After several months of a one-sided relationship, Sarnii insisted that Jekkai married her as evidence of his undying love for her, though this partnership was purely for her own ends, under the illusion that her husband would fulfill her dreams, and help her to escape her remote and isolated life on the Southern Continent. Reluctantly, Jekkai accepted to her demands and the couple became betrothed. However, Jekkai swiftly lost interest in his dreams of escaping the Southern Continent and aspired to become a Teacher, to educate other Matoran of scientific principles, much to the contempt of Sarnii. This conscious decision to give up on an exotic and prosperous lifestyle was a polar opposite to the future that his wife craved. Hence, it became a source of friction between the couple. Not only did Jekkai's choice permanently destroy any chance of her getting to Metru Nui through him – which was her one clear motive in marrying him – it was an occupation that would bring Sarnii down in the social standings and condemn her to spend the rest of her life on Voya Nui. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Seeking to evade the conflict, but still facing severe problems in their marriage, the couple did not volunteer to fight. Instead they relocated themselves to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent, which they defended with a number of other Matoran. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, the Sarnii and Jekkai's village was selected and the Kanohi was hidden in the settlement, which was renamed Marlott. Three Order of Mata Nui agents joined the community of Matoran, along with two Turaga and several other Matoran who either objected to or had been injured during the war. It was here that Jekkai became a guard to the village shrine and Sarnii refused to work altogether in protest. Marlott However, roughly a century before the end of the war, one of the Turaga delivered a Toa Stone to Jekkai, recognizing his potential and willpower. Surrounded by Toa who had taken similar forms to the Toa Mata, Jekkai transformed into a Toa if Ice and began training to defend his village. However, this change further angered Sarnii, who knew it meant that her husband was now anchored to the village. While Jekkai is conscious of this, he refused to accept her feelings and chose to pursue his own sense of fulfillment as a Toa in the village that his wife so desperately hated, causing their relationship to decay when Sarnii realized that he will not offer her the that escape she desired. ''Zero Hour'' Several months into his experience as a Toa, however, Jekkai was faced with a number of obstacles. He had become a slow learner and continuously failed his training exercises until Toa Salu publicly refused to continue acting as his mentor. Additionally, he became unable to concentrate, becoming unable to master his Elemental Ice powers with the help of Toa Merra and having to resort to meditation with Salaak before being able to attempt to use his Kanohi. Additionally, he was offered no support from Turaga Haru and was constantly criticized by his wife, who often spoke of leaving him for more competent members of the village's community and even spoke of killing herself. Return to the Southern Continent Following a battle over the settlement taking place, Sarnii was separated from Jekkai and the other villagers. She decided to travel around the Voya Nui area, seeking shelter in numerous different Matoran villages. Due to her dislike of residential stability and somewhat rude manners, Sarnii either found herself staying in different villages for a few nights or being forced to leave after offending other Matoran villagers. After several years of wondering, however, Sarnii settled in a small fortified-village led by a Po-Matoran named Goll. Upon settling there, she encountered a Le-Matoran named Torlo and had fallen in love with him, not knowing that he was already married. As Torlo was the village craftsman, Sarnii would often break spears and weapons just for him to repair them for her. However, when the craftsman began to develop mutual feelings for her he became corrupted in his lust for her. Before either of them knew it, Torlo's goodly life had become irreversibly tainted. When Sarnii learnt that he was married she had reacted shamefully and blamed him for being disloyal to his partner. The Le-Matoran had begun to feel he had lost his most prized possession: his self-respect. He has become the very thing he had hated: a hypocrite. As a result, his wife had left him and committed suicide, leaving him caged by guilt, something that Sarnii felt partly responsible for but refused to accept the blame for and began to distance herself from him instead. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visorak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Kyros, Krennato, Iolan, Goll, Turas, Fiancha, Connla and even Sarnii herself. The following day, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Sarnii was one of the warriors who helped to kill the creature though Kyros was able to plant a spear in the creature's throat, which ultimately killed it. Kyros and Goll then congratulated each other, temporarily settling the hostility they had shared previously. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha, who had been severely wounded while fleeing, behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others strongly objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Abilities and Traits As a Vo-Matoran, Sarnii would have controlled the Element of Lightning. Being a Matoran, she did not have access this ability yet. She did, however, have a minute amount of resistance to electrical energy. In addition, similarly to all other Vo-Matoran, Sarnii wore armored plating that did not conduct electricity, allowing her to achieve a degree of resistance to it. Mask and Tools Originally, Sarnii wore a Noble Kanohi Ruru. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a Great Kaukau Nuva, which had been worn by an unnamed Toa Nuva of Plantlife. However, as a Matoran, Sarnii was unable to activate the Kanohi Nuva and would likely be unable to until she survived exposure to Energized Protodermis as a Toa herself. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Sarnii was given a pair of Shock Thumpers to defend herself with. These weapons had the capacity to fire small bursts of Electrical Energy at a target and were particularly potent against Visorak as theire bodies were scaly and moist, conducting the electric charge better. Forms Quotes Official BTD27 Description Trivia *Sarnii's controlling desire to leave the Northern Continent and her manipulative nature towards Jekkai were based around the actions of Eustacia Vye, the femme-fatale and tragic heroine of Thomas Hardy's The Return of the Native. During the events of Falling in the Black, large elements of Sarnii's personality are based around Abigail Williams, the main antagonist of The Crucible by Arthur Miller. *Sarnii was initially created in 2006 with the name of Rola and a trans-blue Kanohi Ruru, by BobTheDoctor27. However, she was not given a place in a story as BobTheDoctor27 did not begin writing BIONICLE fan fiction until mid 2008, by which point Rola had been scrapped. She has since been rebuilt, modified, renamed Sarnii, and given one of the leading roles in Falling in the Black, as well as a lesser role in Zero Hour, which details the events which led to her damaged nature. *In Zero Hour, Sarnii's build is identical to the other Matoran characters when she is supposed to have been "fixed" by Karzahni at this point. Primarily, this is because it was virtually impossible for BobTheDoctor27 to build a "fixed" variation of the torso. As such, Sarnii disguises Karzahni's handiwork behind new armor in Zero Hour. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Falling in the Black'' *''Judgment Day'' See also *Sarnii's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Residents of Morica Category:Matoran Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team Category:User:BobTheDoctor27